


Moving In

by Mrs_Sam_Winchester



Series: The Christmas Pact [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a Cat Whisperer, Artist Alec Lightwood, Chairman Meow loves Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane only dates people his cat likes, Moving In Together, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Sam_Winchester/pseuds/Mrs_Sam_Winchester
Summary: Alec couldn't have been happier when Magnus asked him to move into the loft permanently. Now, if only he could get through the ordeal of his friends helping them move...
Relationships: Chairman Meow & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Christmas Pact [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little fluffy (and slightly silly) Malec one-shot. I love Clary and Alec's friendship and wanted to showcase a bit more of that in this fic. Plus, a bit of Alec and Chairman Meow, because I find the Chairman liking Alec to be one of the cutest parts of the books, and was so sad they didn't include him in the show properly. Magnus' love for the Chairman gives me life.

Alec was curled up in various mismatched blankets on Magnus’ velvet sofa, wrapped up like a burrito, with tufts of messy black hair being the only sign of his presence. Two vivid hazel eyes sleepily watched the TV as he sunk further down into the squishy cushions. Magnus’ sofa was pure heaven. 

There was nothing quite like it in the Lightwood/Wayland apartment. Alec would put the couches exceptional comfort down to the equally exceptional price tag, but he knew better than to assume price meant comfort. In his parents’ manor house growing up, the overpriced furniture had a strong comparison to contraptions of torture; his back had forever been cursed to a fate of discomfort. 

Maybe the cosiness of the sofa was down to the owner. Magnus. He did have great taste in anything he bought, especially his plush bed, which was always covered in malleable silk sheets. Although, Alec may be biased, his favourite thing about that bed was the person he woke up next to in the morning.

He often found himself sleeping over at Magnus’ apartment, both men wishing to spend as much time together as possible. It was the obvious choice out of the two apartments, considering Alec’s came with the added presence of his siblings, and sometimes even Clary and Simon as well. 

He often came over to Magnus’ in the late afternoon, after he was finished with his artwork for the day. They had fallen into an easy domestic routine of Alec cooking for the them both and Magnus joining him when he returned from work at the fashion house. They would eat dinner together, twisting their feet together under the table and sipping at Magnus’ wonderful collection of alcoholic beverages. 

To Alec’s delight, they had even acted out one of Alec’s fantasies one night on the living room bar. Magnus had teasingly taken him apart over the sleek marble counter, relishing in every single noise of pleasure he managed to draw from the younger man. Magnus had been thrilled by the turn of events when Alec had let that little fantasy slip. 

The warmer weather of spring had started to fall upon the city of New York, marking the passage of months since Alec and Magnus had become an item in the festive period. Alec smiled softly into the fluffy fabric of the blanket, the strands tickling his nose as he shifted. The past few months had been the happiest of Alec’s life, he and Magnus were going strong, he had even given Alec a key to the apartment not long after Christmas. 

A quiet ‘meow’ roused Alec; he looked down to see the Chairman peering hopefully up at him on the wooden flooring. He shifted and patted the sofa, a clear indicator that the cat was welcome. The floor must have been cold, and Alec didn’t want the small cat suffering on the unforgiving surface. 

He felt the light pressure of four paws on his chest, whiskers tickling his face as the Chairman sniffed him inquisitively. 

Hazel eyes rolled fondly, and the uppermost blanket was lifted so that the spoilt cat could settle in between two fluffy layers of warm blankets. The grey and white cat purred happily, kneading his two front paws into the blanket as Alec soothingly stroked the cat’s back. 

“Mags should be back soon,” Alec spoke softly to Chairman Meow, glancing at the clock to see it was nearly 9 o’clock. Magnus had a late meeting scheduled with the fabric stylists he was working with on his latest project. He had told Alec to eat and make himself comfortable in the apartment, promising that he would not be back past 10pm. 

Alec felt his heart flutter at the reminder of Magnus kissing him softly this morning, apologising for not being able to make it back for his usual time. Despite being a highly successful fashion designer and businessman, Magnus made sure to constantly create time for Alec. The older man had cited that it was because Alec was the most important part of his life, even above his work. The remark had made Alec’s heart warm; he knew how passionate Magnus was about his job and it meant a lot that he felt that way. 

Not that Alec was getting in the way of Magnus’ work, he’d constantly reassured Magnus that he wasn’t leaving him wanting or feeling abandoned. On the contrary, they spent more time together than ever. It was a huge benefit that Alec had such flexible work hours as he worked for himself and only liaised with the local art galleries when he had an exhibition planned. 

His attention drifted back to the TV, watching the animated figure of Hercules struggle with his bow and arrow, fumbling and sending his horned friend into a bush. “I’m quite good with a bow and arrow, Chairman,” Alec stated, watching Hercules now throw swords. He ran his fingers through soft fur absentmindedly, encouraging the purring sounds to vibrate louder through the blankets, glowing cat eyes falling closed in bliss. Alec found his own eyes mirroring the action, the quiet background noise of the TV and the dim lighting of the loft lulling him to sleep. 

Alec didn’t know how much time had passed before the sound of keys in the front door roused him. “Honey, I’m home!” Magnus called teasingly. It had started off as a joke and somehow turned into a routine for Magnus to shout those words when he entered the loft. Alec suspected Magnus secretly liked saying it.

The impeccably dressed man entered the living room, setting his portfolio case-that contained his beautiful hand drawn designs-onto the side table. Alec could never understand how Magnus still looked as perfect as he did when he left the loft at the crack of dawn, fresh after styling his hair and make-up. It was one of the unanswered mysteries of the universe. 

Alec lifted one of his hands out his cocoon and rubbed at his bleary eyes, yawning widely. “Hi Mags,” he smiled from deep within the blanket fortress, lazily watching Magnus’ movements. 

Magnus finally looked at his burrito of a boyfriend and his face softened with affection. “Did I wake you up, darling?” 

“Yeah, s’okay,” Alec murmured, “I’d much rather watch you.” 

The green-gold eyes of his boyfriend softened and creased at the edges in fondness. A light pleased laugh pervaded the room and the glittering man walked closer. Alec tracked his movements, hoping to get a kiss if he was lucky. He distantly thought he was probably still half-asleep. 

“Well, if it isn’t my two favourite boys,” Magnus announced when he got close enough to see the fluffy head of Chairman Meow peak out from between the vast array of blankets. The cat’s inquisitive eyes were now wide open, watching Magnus interestedly but clearly reluctant to leave the Alec Sanctuary. 

The fashion designer leaned down to press a light kiss to the Chairman’s head, petting the soft fur. Alec inhaled the tantalisingly familiar scent of sandalwood and pouted. “Hey.”

Amused eyes met his and Alec deepened his pout. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, darling. Would you like a kiss too?” Magnus smiled innocently. 

Alec huffed and rolled his eyes. “ _Magnus_.” He most definitely didn’t whine. Maybe. 

A soft chuckle later and Alec felt the familiar brush of warm lips against his own, massaging gently against one another but not deepening the kiss further. Alec felt the gentle brush of fingers through his hair and smiled against Magnus’ lips. 

He felt Magnus’ mouth mirror his own smile and opened his eyes, meeting the loving gaze of green-gold as they separated. Magnus tilted his head and rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. He then pulled away fully, much to Alec’s displeasure. 

The disappointment must have shown on his face because Magnus leaned back in to press a quick kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, sweetheart. I’m just going to take my make-up off and get into something more comfortable. How about we snuggle up and watch a film after?” 

“Sounds perfect,” Alec hummed happily, only half aware of himself watching Magnus’ butt as he left the room. He shifted slightly to pick up the TV remote, which had found itself buried in the seam of the sofa between the cushion and armrest. 

He flicked though the movies and settled on an old one he knew Magnus loved. It wasn’t long before Magnus appeared in his silk pyjamas, shifting a displeased Chairman Meow out of the way as he settled under the blankets. Magnus sunk backwards against Alec’s chest, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, pressing a light kiss to the arch of his shoulder. Chairman Meow resettled in his own stash of blankets near the end of the sofa, golden eyes fluttering closed as he went back to sleep. 

As the movie started to play Magnus hummed his contentment at the choice of film, relaxing into Alec’s embrace. 

Now feeling much more awake but no less relaxed, Alec managed to form a coherent sentence. “How was your meeting?”

He listened attentively as Magnus recounted the meeting in his usual dramatic manner, moaning about an insufferable twit at the fabric company that had gotten the order wrong despite having received the order request clearly, both verbally and in written word. Alec interjected at certain points, showing his support and laughing softly when Magnus made a particularly snide comment. He wouldn’t have Magnus any other way.

“Anyway, enough about me. How was your day?” Magnus asked, his make-up free face turning to look at Alec expectantly. A perfectly manicured hand rubbed soothing circles into the arm he had wrapped around Magnus.

“Good. I finally finished that huge commission piece of the New York skyline,” Alec said happily and then perked up as he remembered a particularly interesting event of the day. “And I found out something interesting about Jace.” 

“Oooh,” Magnus’ eyes lit up with mischief. “Do tell.” 

“Remember he had that audition a couple of months back? The one near Central Park?”

“The one he wouldn’t tell us anything about?” Magnus grinned. 

“Yeah,” Alec said and waited a beat. 

“C’mon Alexander, the suspense is killing me,” Magnus moaned, shifting in his arms impatiently. 

Alec laughed and carried on talking. “He told me he failed the audition really badly, mind you, I’m not surprised he didn’t get the part considering the character is supposed to be twenty years older than him.”

Magnus snorted in amusement. 

“But as it turns out it wasn’t just his youthful appearance that let him down. When he left the audition, he walked into the closet instead of the exit-”

Magnus grinned, looking delighted. 

“-and he panicked so badly that he pretended it was part of his ‘act’ and proceeded to grab a broom out of the closet and carry on the audition with the broom as his love interest.”

Magnus’ shoulders shook with mirth until he could no longer hold in his laughter. Their combined laughter filled the room, causing Chairman Meow to glare at them from underneath the blankets, displeased with them for disturbing his slumber. 

“How did you find out if he didn’t tell you?” Magnus asked, still chuckling quietly. 

“Jace made the mistake of telling Clary and we all know she can’t resist talking to Simon. Izzy managed to wean the truth out of him, I really don’t want to know how,” Alec said with a grimace, “and then she told me straight away, of course.” 

“Wait.” Magnus’ eyes lit up. “He doesn’t know that we know?” 

Alec groaned when he saw the mischief glimmer in Magnus’ eyes. “No. Please don’t do anything too drastic.”

“I won’t!” Magnus exclaimed, aghast. Alec raised a brow and watched Magnus pout in resignation. “Fine.” 

Alec pecked Magnus on the lips in thanks before snuggling back into the sofa to watch the film. 

“And don’t think I forgot about you finishing the painting. That’s amazing, Alexander. I want to see it before you send it off to its home,” Magnus said softly, playing with Alec’s fingers under the blankets. 

Alec felt a rush of affection for the fashion designer, he was always so encouraging of his artwork. “Thanks, Mags.” 

Magnus looked away from the TV and tilted his head once again to look at Alec. “What for? You don’t need to thank me for caring about you, Alexander. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Alec beamed. “I just never thought I could have something like this with someone. These past few months have been amazing, and I love being here with you.” 

Magnus shifted to face Alec more fully, holding Alec’s hands in both of his as he looked at the younger man. He watched the fashion designer swallow, glancing down at their joined hands before taking a deep breath and meeting Alec’s eyes. Alec frowned. Was Magnus nervous? 

“Magnus? Are you okay?” Alec asked, worried he had said something wrong. 

“No, nothing is wrong, darling. I just . . . there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you. I’ve loved having you with me in the apartment and it’s never felt like a proper home until now, until you came along.” Magnus watched him intently and seemed to resolve himself. Alec didn’t like seeing him nervous, it was an emotion that rarely featured in the confident man’s demeanour.

Magnus took a deep breath and carried on. “Would you like to move in with me?” 

Alec’s heart went into overdrive, his lips parted in surprise as he gazed at Magnus. He wanted him to move in. Alec couldn’t believe it.

Magnus watched him, visibly getting more nervous the longer the silence stretched on between them. With a jolt of surprise, Alec realised that Magnus was actually scared that he was going to say no. He practically lived in the apartment already with how often he was there. Alec felt a flush of excitement at the prospect of taking the next big step in their relationship. 

“Yes. Of course, yes! I would love to move in with you,” Alec beamed, his grip on Magnus’ hands tightening in excitement. He felt his body thrum with happiness, not able to fully contain his elation. 

The response was instantaneous, Magnus let out a great breath of relief before lunging forwards to wrap Alec in a tight hug. Alec rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulder, still smiling widely. 

Magnus was a flurry of excitement as he pulled away, his hands waving passionately as he explained how they could turn the guest bedroom into a spacious studio room for Alec, waxing poetic about the natural light. And Alec, Alec felt like the luckiest man on earth, that this man would take his home and change it willingly to make him comfortable. To make him happy. Not for the first time, Alec was immensely thankful to have Magnus Bane as his boyfriend. 

xXx

It didn’t take long before Magnus and Alec decided upon a moving in date. They had announced the good news at their local haunt, The Hunter’s Moon, and while their friends had been wildly unsurprised- you both act like you’re already married, why should moving in surprise us? – they had all been ecstatic for them. 

Their friends had all been more than happy to help the couple with moving in and transforming the guest bedroom into a studio room. Well, everyone but Raphael. That had been expected though, and he was quickly convinced to help with a few choice words from Catarina (and the enticing promise of a bottle of vintage from Magnus). 

Luckily, they had managed to arrange a move in date when everyone was free, which brings Alec to now, two weeks later and lugging heavy boxes up the seemingly endless stairs of Magnus’ apartment complex. The brisk chill of the weekend morning followed them up the stairs, cold air slipping through the propped open front door. Simon had loaned them his band van to use for the day, and the siblings had just finished their last run of belongings from Izzy’s apartment to Magnus’.

The main challenge had been lugging all his art equipment halfway across the city, most of it was heavy and the artwork itself had to be transferred with care. Jace had quickly been fired from that job after Alec had seen him toting one of his cityscapes over his shoulder carelessly, akin to how someone would treat a sack of potatoes. Alec had not been pleased. 

He reached the top of the staircase and walked through the open loft doors, placing the box containing his art books on the entryway floor. It felt like carrying a dozen lead weights. Who knew paper could weigh so much? 

“Alexander,” Magnus called from the hallway, walking into view and swiping his loosely styled hair out of his eyes. He was wearing sweatpants and a black tank top that exposed his muscular arms, much to Alec’s joy. “Would you like to come through and help set up the studio room, darling? I’m unsure as to whether you have a particular layout in mind.” 

“Thanks Mags, I’ll come through in a second. The van still needs unloading-”

“You go and get sorted, I’ll help bring the boxes up,” Simon announced, patting him on the arm as he strode past and into the entry way, clearly not leaving it up to debate. 

“Thank you!” Alec called to his retreating back, following Magnus into the studio room. 

Magnus’ passionate descriptions of the room’s potential as a spacious art studio had been vivid and exact, and Alec was far from disappointed with the reality. A sweeping window arched across the far side of the room, spilling great washes of light across the space, leaving no area untouched. The particularly high ceilings that were unique to the loft added to the effect, creating an open expanse that Alec couldn’t wait to work in, his fingers twitching to pick up a paintbrush. 

His workshop in Izzy’s apartment had been brilliant and more than enough but this was spectacular. There had even been room for a humongous wooden storage unit that stretched along one wall, the slats of wood were positioned to hold a multitude of canvases and provided shelves and drawers for his art materials. The mahogany wood stood out in contrast to the stark white walls, which Alec and Magnus had painstakingly applied over the stubborn deep green colour that had resided on the walls previously. 

Magnus had insisted on having new light fixtures fitted as the old ones were too sparse and would not provide enough light when Alec wanted to work on darker days. They had tested out the lights the other night with daylight bulbs and Alec had been amazed with the outcome. He’d often had to toil at mixing his colours under dim lighting at the old studio, especially if he was working towards a deadline and painting late into the night. 

Alec had been amazed with the vision Magnus inherently had for interior spaces, both in aesthetic and practicality. It was the perfect space. Alec wouldn’t wish for a single thing to be changed.

At first, he had felt uncomfortable with the prospect of taking up so much of Magnus’ valuable time, not to mention the expense. Magnus had insisted on paying for everything, which was a sure-fire way to make Alec feel like he was taking advantage of the older man. It had eventually come to a head when Magnus and he had had an argument about Magnus so willingly spending money on Alec. It had been their first fight as a couple and Alec had hated feeling at odds with the other man.

They’d had a long sit down and conversation after they had both cooled off, Alec had confessed that the root of his worries had ultimately been that he didn’t want Magnus to see him as someone that needed all these commodities to be happy with Magnus, the loving man was all Alec ever wanted or needed.

The fashion designer had been quick to reassure him that his worries were important and that in future Alec could tell him if he was feeling this way, that he would never judge him, but work to ease his worries instead. Magnus had admitted that while he does love the finer things in life and could be extravagant, it is because he loves Alec that he wants to give him everything he has, heart and soul, including his time and money. It was important for him to shape a home for Alec, somewhere he could truly be happy, and he loved being the one to design that space for him. 

Alec supposed that was how Magnus expressed his emotions, it always had been. In colour, fabrics, designs and glitter, unapologetically and with a flourish. So, creating the art studio for Alec? That was his way of expressing his love, through carefully sourced custom made mahogany furnishings and richly pigmented oil paints. Through this realisation Alec could finally _understand_ and had since been enthusiastically creating and designing with Magnus. It had been a wonderful experience to share the same space as Magnus’ intuitive creative talent, and he had been pleased with how seamlessly they worked together. 

Feeling Magnus step up to his side, Alec reached out and twined their fingers together, moving so they were facing each other. He flashed a cheeky smile before leaning in to press a brief kiss to the other’s plump lips. 

Magnus hummed and smiled up at him, rubbing circles into the back of Alec’s hand. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“For being your usual amazing self,” Alec replied. “And for creating my dream studio space, it’s beautiful and I can’t wait to get set up in here properly.” Excitement filled the whole of Alec’s body and he pulled away abruptly, rushing to the storage unit spanning the wall. He ran his fingers over the seemingly endless tubes of oil paint, rich colours of vermillion and ultramarine, metallic shades of copper and gold, the choices were infinite. He had never had such a broad collection of paints. It wasn’t that Alec couldn’t afford such luxuries, he sold his paintings for a substantial amount and had made quite a name for himself in the New York art scene. He just . . . he had never thought to afford himself such luxuries, not until Magnus. Magnus would give him the whole world if he could.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and the curve of a smile pressed against the sensitive skin of his neck. “I take it you like your paints, darling?” 

“I love them,” Alec said, overflowing with ideas and compositions, his body thrumming with animation. 

A puff of breath caressed his neck when Magnus laughed softly. “If I had known tubes of paint would make you this happy, I would have bought you every shade in the world by now.”

Alec suspected Magnus wasn’t joking.

“ _Magnus_. You can’t buy me _even more_ , this is plenty. Besides, we would need a whole other apartment just to store it all.” 

A light peck was delivered to the arch of his shoulder. “I think I saw a lovely studio apartment up for sale just a few streets over.”

Alec laughed and spun around in Magnus’ arms. “Magnus!” 

Green-gold eyes widened innocently, and two perfectly shaped brows rose, all together creating an expression that seemed to wonder at Alec’s indignancy. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Oh c’mon, Magnus.” 

Golden eyes crinkled and a smile tugged at enticingly glossy lips. 

“Alright, lovebirds! Let’s get unpacking!” Clary chirped cheerfully from the doorway, huffing as she lowered an enormous box to the floor. Alec was always amazed at how much weight the petite redhead could lift, she looked as if a strong wind would topple her over. 

Magnus ran an affectionate hand down Alec’s arm before separating to start opening the taped up cardboard boxes. Moments later, the three of them worked contently at unpacking the art supplies.

“Am I dating a secret serial killer?” Magnus asked. 

Alec looked up from where he was busy arranging his paintbrushes into their wooden stands, and saw Magnus holding an animal skull aloft, nose wrinkled.

“Oh, that’s for reference when drawing,” Clary said nonchalantly, lifting stacks of handmade paper out of the giant box she had carried in earlier. 

“As I recall Alexander doesn’t paint animals,” Magnus said, placing the skull back into the box and pushing it pointedly over to Clary. 

“Oh no, I’ve been found out, I secretly kill animals in my spare time and our whole relationship has all been a ploy to get my hands on Chairman Meow’s exquisite bone structure,” Alec intoned. 

Magnus emitted an offended gasp and threw one of the damp sponges used for cleaning the room right at Alec’s face. Alec scrunched his nose up in disgust as he felt the wet sponge hit his face and drop into his lap. “Magnus!” 

“You deserved it,” Magnus said, arms crossed unapologetically. 

“C’mon babe, you know the Chairman loves me.” 

“Hmmm, maybe it’s a case of Stockholm syndrome.”

“You are both ridiculous,” Izzy piped up from the doorway. “And your cat is evil Magnus, he just tried to scratch Jace’s legs into ribbons.”

Magnus tried to look apologetic but failed by a longshot, he then seemed to realise this and promptly gave up on false pretences. “This just proves the Chairman has good taste.”

“Because he loves me, just like his owner,” Alec said proudly. 

Magnus sent him a narrow eyed look. “I see what you’re trying to do.”

“Is it working?” 

“No.” A slight twitch of glossy lips made Alec strongly suspect that it was a lie. 

“Oh Alec, these are beautiful,” Clary gasped, running loving fingers over a bundle of handcrafted floral paper. Alec had never seen her green eyes look so enamoured with an inanimate object before, not even when they had visited New York’s finest art shops. The paper had been a one of a kind purchase off a friend who made their own paper for their projects when he had studied art. He hadn’t even used the paper as it wasn’t often that he drew, he always preferred the feeling and flow of paint across a canvas. 

Alec easily made his decision. “I want you to have them.”

Green eyes looked up at him in wonder. “Alec, I couldn’t-”

“Yes, you can. Besides I’ve had them for years and not used them, you draw more than me and I’m sure you’ll create something breath-taking. You always do.” 

Clary’s face lit up and she looked down at the paper again, fingers tracing the edges gently and Alec could tell her mind was already whirring, imagining what she would create with her pencils. Alec couldn’t wait to see. She was a wonderful and successful artist in her own right. 

She gently placed the paper down and flew over to Alec, squeezing the life out of him. Red hair created a curtain over his face, suffocating him. He laughed anyway and wrapped his arms around the petite woman who had become another sister to him. 

“Thanks Alec, you’re the best,” Clary declared. Alec only smiled and hugged her tighter.

They parted and got back to work with unpacking. Alec noticed Magnus looking at him fondly when they were left alone for a few moments, the girls having disappeared to check the others’ progress. “What?” 

“Nothing, just . . . you.” 

“Me?” Alec frowned.

“Yes, you.” Magnus smiled, sending Alec that maddening look that was all love, affection and a dash of heat. 

Before Alec could ask further, a loud screech emitted from the living room. 

“MY EYES!” Jace’s voice bellowed.

Alec sent Magnus a long suffering look and sighed. “Shall we check on the children?” 

Magnus grinned and nodded. “We wouldn’t want to leave Cat alone with babysitting duty.”

They walked through the doorway together and down the hallway until they came out into the living room. Their friends were scattered around the room. Izzy and Clary were stood laughing against the bar, tears streaming down their faces as they looked at Jace, who was sat, face ashen, in the armchair. Simon was hovering worriedly around him with a concerned Cat by his side. Raphael was, unsurprisingly, completely unconcerned. 

“Would someone care to explain what’s going on?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t know! I’m trying to get Jace to tell us, we came in and saw him like this. They’re too busy laughing to say anything,” Simon pointed an accusing finger at the two women stood at the bar, heaving great breaths of air as they tried to control their snickering. 

Alec doubted there was anything seriously wrong if both his sister and Jace’s girlfriend weren’t worried. He walked over to his brother’s side anyway and laid a concerned hand on his shoulder. “Jace, what is it?” 

Traumatised eyes didn’t leave the coffee table, a single finger was raised as if in a daze and pointed accusingly at the table. Alec followed his line of sight with a furrowed brow and saw the offending item laid out in the open, for everyone to see. His eyes widened in horror. 

“Oh God,” Alec whispered.

Jace nodded his absolute agreement.

Laid out innocently on the very public table was Alec’s sketchbook and not any old sketchbook, it was _the sketchbook_. The one he had spent hours drawing lovingly over the pages, with pencils and charcoal, constantly trying to replicate the beauty of his subject but never managing to capture it completely. The subject being a very beautiful and very naked Magnus Bane. 

“What is it?” Magnus asked curiously, coming over to inspect the object.

“NO!” Jace and Alec both screamed, reaching to intercept Magnus’ movements. Alec felt a brief moment of gratitude for his brother’s support, but any such feeling was soon forgotten when Magnus laid his hands on the damning item.

Magnus stopped to look at them both, unimpressed. He opened the cover of the sketchbook, then turned the first page and the next and the next. Alec could only watch in frozen terror as his boyfriend flicked through the cursed book, gripping onto Jace’s arm to anchor himself. 

His boyfriend’s brow rose as he progressed further and further through the sketches. A smirk pulled at his lips. Alec felt his cheeks heat and ears rush with noise. He was going to die of embarrassment.

He knew the first few pages were innocent enough, they had been portrait pieces of Magnus before they had become a couple. But once they had become an item and Alec had gotten to know Magnus’ body personally, well, let’s just say they had become much more risqué. 

How had Jace even gotten the sketchbook? He was sure had had placed it in the box of personal items that he knew his friends wouldn’t open. Unless he’d put it in his art sketchbook box by mistake.

Alec looked around wildly and saw the box of sketchbooks open next to the coffee table, various books were laid open. Jace, Clary and Izzy must have been flicking through them, curious to see what he had drawn. Normally he would feel pleased at the prospect of them wanting to see his art but at that moment he couldn’t summon any other emotion except crippling embarrassment. 

“Seems you’ve been holding back on me, _Alexander_ ,” Magnus purred, heated chocolate eyes surveying him from head to toe over the sketchbook.

“You,” Alec choked on his words and coughed, “you don’t mind?” 

“Oh, quite the opposite darling,” Magnus winked. “I feel honoured that you would want to draw me. I feel quite appreciated.” 

Alec finally breathed a sigh of relief. Magnus didn’t think he was a creep. That’s good.

“And I would be quite an enthusiastic life model,” Magnus watched him with maddening intensity. Alec felt the zing of arousal down his spine. The thought of Magnus spread out on his silk sheets, Alec tracing every curve and definition of his body, committing it to mind and paper, it was intoxicating. Magnus apparently felt the same if his darkened eyes were any indication. 

“T-that’s good,” he licked his lips in anticipation. “I’m sure something can be arranged.”

Magnus bit his bottom lip and looked him up and down. His lip was released, and Alec watched in a trance as the blood rushed back to the bitten surface. “I’m sure it can.” 

Jace groaned in despair. 

“I’m guessing we don’t want to see what’s in the book?” Simon asked, seeming to take turns both peering curiously at the book and avoiding direct eye contact.

“You really don’t.” Jace shuddered.

“I think they’re quite spectacular,” Magnus said, following the lines on the page with a careful finger.

“You would,” Cat laughed, looking thoroughly amused by the whole situation. 

“They were very flattering,” Izzy agreed appreciatively, observing Magnus with an appraising eye. 

“Hey!” Alec and Simon warned at once. 

Izzy rolled her eyes. “I’m more than happy with Simon.”

“And you all wondered why I didn’t want to help you move in. I knew something like this would happen,” Raphael groused. 

Magnus lifted a perfectly sculpted brow. “You knew we would find Alec’s promiscuous drawings of my lovable self?”

“I thought it was going to be sex toys,” Raphael said.

Alec spluttered and didn’t think about the bottom drawer in Magnus’ room. Not at all. He tried to keep his face the picture of neutrality. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem he had done a good enough job as Izzy laughed delightedly, observing his face. She had always been able to read him too well. If Alec’s expression wasn’t a dead giveaway, Magnus’ certainly was. He looked particularly pleased with himself. 

“Just kill me now,” Alec groaned. This was almost as bad as when they had walked in on him and Magnus at Christmas. 

Jace patted his shoulder sympathetically. “I’m right there with you.”

Alec saw Magnus chuckle and watch him fondly before seemingly taking pity on his embarrassed boyfriend. “Why don’t you all make yourselves useful and carry on unpacking? I’m going to put this delightful picture book in a safe place.” Magnus then left the room, humming happily as he held the sketchbook close. At least his boyfriend seemed overjoyed, Alec thought. 

“I think its sweet,” Clary declared, trying to diffuse Alec’s mortification but only making it worse.

“The sex toys or the nude drawings?” Raphael quirked a brow, his face otherwise stoic. 

Clary jutted her chin and narrowed her eyes, clearly displeased. 

“Why don’t we start moving the easels through?” Simon asked, breaking the tension and causing Alec to shoot him a grateful look. Simon quirked a cheeky smile in a silent reply, dragging Raphael off to help him. Alec thought this was a bold move, one he was surprised Raphael let him get away with.

Finally, the room seemed to simmer down into moving boxes and organising what went where. Alec sighed a breath of relief. He crouched down on the floor to place the sketchbooks back in the box so that they could easily be carried into the studio. 

He glanced up curiously when he saw Jace still stood rigid, eyeing the boxes with trepidation. “Jace?”

The blond shifted uncomfortably and looked down at Alec. Surely the drawings hadn’t made him this uncomfortable. 

“What’s the matter?” Alec frowned. “I’m sorry if they were that traumatic-”

Jace waved a dismissive hand. “No, well, yes. But I’m over that, I just don’t want any more _surprises_.” Jace looked pointedly at the boxes and Raphael, clearly referring to the sex toy conversation. 

Alec cleared his throat and stood up. With a lowered voice he leaned over to speak to Jace, “There isn’t anything in the boxes. The er-toys, they’re already in Magnus’ bedroom.” Alec rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, avoiding Jace’s eye.

A great sigh of relief emitted from his brother. “Good.” 

The blond then seemed to pause for a moment and looked at Alec earnestly. “You know I don’t have an issue with you and Magnus, right? I just, well, I, you’re my brother and whilst I’m happy you're having fun,” a smirk graced his lips for a moment, “I just really don’t need to see evidence of my brother having said fun. It really-”

Alec cut in quickly, “Jace, I get it. I know.”

Jace seemed thankful that he could stop his word vomit and looked relieved that Alec didn’t think he was being prejudiced towards Alec and Magnus’ relationship. Alec knew his brother wouldn’t ever be homophobic. Izzy, Max and Jace had been his first supporters, and they’d always been in his corner no matter what. Alec would have felt the same way if it was Jace and Clary, he supposed it was a sibling thing. Unless you were his sister, who seemed thoroughly delighted with hearing about anyone’s sex life. 

They all worked together and were making great progress; Magnus had since disappeared to help direct Simon and Raphael in where to place the easels. The Chairman had made an appearance and was sat purring in Alec’s lap whilst he unwrapped the protective newspaper from around his art sculptures. Small grey and white paws batted at the newspaper playfully, quite content to relax in the lap of his now second owner.

“Can you pass me the scissors?” Jace pointed over to the pair of scissors laid on the floor next to Alec, eyeing the content cat wearily. It seemed Jace didn’t want to get too close.

A large smile tugged at his lips. “Scared?”

“The thing is evil Alec.” Jace glared at the cat.

“He’s a cat,” Alec said but acquiesced and passed the scissors to his brother. Jace took them gratefully.

“I agree with Jace on this one, that cat is vicious,” Izzy piped up. 

“I swear you’re some sort of cat whisperer. Alec, he hates all of us but you,” Clary added.

Alec smiled and petted Chairman Meow on the head. 

“It’s a good job he likes Alec, Magnus once told me he wouldn’t date anyone his cat doesn’t like,” Cat said with an amused air.

Alec laughed. “That sounds about right.”

“My baby just has good taste,” Magnus declared as he walked in. “Specifically, tall, dark and handsome men with hazel eyes and good hair.”

Magnus made a beeline for Alec and leaned down to pet his ‘baby’; Alec suspected there was a lot of truth in Catarina’s statement. Magnus _had_ seemed quite pleased the first time Alec had visited Magnus’ loft and the cat had accepted his affection with begrudging happiness. 

“Well aren’t I lucky that he has such particular tastes,” Alec murmured, smiling.

Magnus’ eyes crinkled and he pecked Alec quickly, rising to stand once again and brushing a lock of hair away from Alec’s eyes. Alec missed the man when he walked away but busied himself with petting the Chairman. 

“You’re so whipped,” Jace smirked. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry, would you like to hold the Chairman?” 

Immediately, Jace leaned away, obviously fearful of the threat.

“Would everyone like pizza for dinner?” Magnus called from the kitchen. There was a resounding reply of ‘yes’ throughout the room and moments later the fashion designer appeared with a broom in hand. Alec narrowed his eyes and saw a glimmer of mischief shine through the man’s otherwise serious demeanour. 

“We better clean up a bit beforehand.” Magnus said, walking deeper into the living room and closer to Alec. 

“Here, Jace. Could you sweep up?” Magnus handed the broom to a frowning Jace. “Or should we give you and your ligneous paramour some time alone?”

Alec bit his lip to contain his laughter. He saw Izzy similarly struggling. 

The penny seemed to drop as Jace’s frown lifted, quickly replaced with a look of despair. “Clary! You promised you wouldn’t tell!” 

Alec felt bad for Clary as she raised her hands in a plea of innocence but could no longer contain his laughter. He couldn’t find it within himself to feel too bad for Jace after his teasing earlier. After all, karma was a bitch. 

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ shoulders as his boyfriend came to rest by his side, he placed a kiss to his temple. “I love you.”

The shorter man smiled up at him, breathless from laughing. “I love you too.”

A painted nail traced the dip of his collarbone and still mischievous eyes watched him playfully. “You know what you officially moving in means, right?” 

Alec frowned and shook his head, confused. 

“We’ll need to make sure to christen every single room of the apartment,” Magnus smirked. “It is after all tradition.”

Alec threw his head back and laughed, “I think we can manage that.”

He couldn’t wait for tonight, to settle into bed with Magnus like any other night but this time knowing that he was here with Magnus permanently. That this was the solid foundation upon which they would build a home and life together. 

Alec couldn’t wait to experience all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope the chairman has cheered up all your days. 
> 
> Best Wishes,
> 
> Mrs_Sam_Winchester x


End file.
